secret love at cross academy
by HuskeyNinja
Summary: this is my second fan made story and it has my OC character Helen in it as well as my freinds OC character Kaori


secret love at cross academy. a fan-made story

by ~HuskeyNinja  
It has been a few months since Helen arrived at Cross Academy and she has become close to Takuma and she has been enjoying life in the moon dorm "morning Helen did you sleep well" Aido said while passing her a cup of coffee "thank you Hanabusa i did sleep well" Helen said and then Rima stood up and said "Kaname-sama and Takuma wish to see you in Kaname-sama's office" Helen then made her way to Kaname's office and walked in "ah Helen just on time we have a faver to ask you" Kaname said "there is a new night class student joining the academy today and we would like you to show her around her name is Kaori Satsuki and you will meet her at Headmaster Cross's office." Takuma said and then Helen made her way to Headmaster Cross's office. When Helen arrived at the Headmaster's office Headmaster Cross opened the door "ah Helen this is Kaori Satsuki and she'll be joining the night class and i would like you to show her around and to show her the way to the moon dorm." he said "welcome to the academy please follow me" Helen said with a warm smile "um pleased to meet you" Kaori said then both Helen and Kaori made there way around the academy and into the moon dorm "welcome to the moon dorm I am Hanabusa but you can call me Aido if you wish" said Hanabusa with a warm welcomeing smile on his face as he shock hands with Kaori "um thank you" Kaori said with a starstruck look on her face "Hanabusa can you please show Kaori to her room while I go and get her cases for her" Helen said and Hanabusa said yes and then walked Kaori to her room. "Here is your room I hope it's alright for you" said Hanabusa as he showed Kaori her room "it's really nice thank you" she said with a shy smile on her face "Helen's room is at the end of the hall if you need anything Kaori" Hanabusa said before he went to walk out of her room "um Aido could you help me with studying for class" she asked and Hanabusa turned round and with a smile on his face he said "I would be happy to help you with your studys" he then gave Kaori a tender kiss on her hand and Kaori blushed while looking into Hanabusa's eyes. The next day Kaori felt really happy then there way a knock on her door and she answered it and saw it was Helen "hi Kaori are you ready for your first class" Helen said "um sure I was just wondering Helen what is Aido like" Kaori said and Helen took one of her blood tablets and repleyed "well Hanabusa can be a bit of a handful at times but apart from that I guess he's a good frind" Helen said on there way to class "why do you ask?"Helen asked Kaori and she replyed "when ever I see or talk to him I feel nervus and I don't know how to talk to him with out blushing" Helen then looked up at the moon and said to her "don't worry I was like that when ever I talked to Takuma and I found that with time it got easyer to talk to him and I am sure that you'll find it easyer to talk to Hanabusa in time aswell" Kaori then smiled and said thank you to Helen and then where almost at class when Helen said that she needed to give the Headmaster something and that she would see her in class. Kaori continued to walk to class when she sliped and grazed her knee "allow me to help you up" said Hanabusa who just showed up out of nowhere "um thank you Aido" she said but when she looked at Hanabusa's face his eyes were looking at her left knee and before she could react he was starting to drink some of her blood and all she could do was stand there but when Hanabusa took a rest from drinking she look down to him with tears comeing from her eyes as she said "Aido please stop before anyone comes along and when Hanabusa saw the tears in her eyes he stopped and he felt odd and he said to her as he gave Kaori a tender hug "I am sorry that I have hurt you please forgive me I don't want to hurt you as I find myself thinking of you when I can't see you" he then shed a tear and Kaori then said "I feel the same about you Aido I..I..I love you Aido" and as the moon's light started to shine through the windows of the corridor they felt like they were frozen in time as ice flowers started to form around then and sparkle.


End file.
